Talk:Strident-class Star Defender
Since this is a ship from canon, (right here) you'll want to use the canon ship template instead. --Halomek 00:45, 20 April 2008 (UTC) *I don't think he's aware of that, actually. I showed him that pic the other day. But, I dunno personally. Just sayin', based off our convo, I don't think he realized it's a canon ship. (I'' wanted to use it for the Mandos. :P) --Cadden Blackthorne 08:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) **No I knew it was from canon, I just forgot to use the canon ship template. I'm still looking for the specs on it, so if you find any that would be helpful.Top 13:02, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ***Here's one set of stats. They follow the idea that the Viscount and Strident are the same design, just one built by Mon Cal and the other Corillians. Wookipidia don't have much cept a 17km length for the Viscount. Coal 20:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ****Thanks Coal, I'm going to use those stats for the strident unless someone comes to me with something more solid. The viscount stats are on the level of a SSD and I always thought the Strident was larger than an ISD but not as large as an SSD.Top 16:30, 26 April 2008 (UTC) *****Didn't you use the wrong stats, then? The second (less powerful) set of stats are below the first set, so wouldn't the second set be the one you should go with? --Jagtai 18:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ******Nope, Considering the strident is four times the size of an ISD and the armament for the seccond set is only double that of an ISD (not counting the tractor beams I really dont see how they got that number) so mathmatically the first set would be correct. Further more I simply multiplied the shield and armor of the ISD by four to get the Strident's because none was given in our stats. That is the only part open for debate really since I was unsure of what to base it off.Top 20:16, 26 April 2008 (UTC) *******It just seems a lot for a ship with a length about a fourth of an SSDs. I'd like to see how they jammed all those weapons to a hull that small (relatively speaking) --Jagtai 06:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ********Its actually perfectly proportional. The weapons are one fourth that of the Executor, same as the length, the shields are actually less than one fifth that of the Executor and the armor is roughly one fourth as well. So relatively speaking I am dead on. EDIT: on a side note im lowering the tractor beams down to 20 because they are just ridiculous and its annoying me.Top 16:17, 27 April 2008 (UTC) After I wrote that I went and did some more math on the two ship designs. The strident is one THIRD the size of the Executor and its weapons are one fourth of its armament so if anything there should be more weapons. The shields and are really weak then and should probably be adjusted but I'll let it alone for now.Top 16:25, 27 April 2008 (UTC) *They've changed the Executor stats since I looked at it last. Complaint withdrawn :) EDIT: I just re-checked the stats, and you have made an error. You have added 500 turbolaser batteries and 500 heavy turbolaser batteries, but one battery is worth 5 cannons and thus the Strident have 2,500 cannons of each type! I am assuming you meant cannons instead of batteries? --Jagtai 20:12, 27 April 2008 (UTC) **I did, that one is on me, fixed. Top 20:30, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ***Peh, that takes the fun out of ''everything! :P --Cadden Blackthorne 14:36, 28 April 2008 (UTC)